Comment séduire Severus Snape en dix leçons ?
by angel of rainbow
Summary: comment seduire Severus Snape, cet homme si mysterieux à la voix de velour et aux sarcasmes devastateurs. Moi ARWEEN crapoil journaliste à romande hebdo vous dévoilera tout ce qui fait savoir pour faire chavirer son coeur. Poudlard me voila !
1. Romance hebdo

Bonjour

Je suis Arwen crapoil, Journaliste à Romance-hebdo.

Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous parler d'un Homme, mais pas n'importe lequel.

Celui dont je vous parle, Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, Messieurs (!) est sans aucun doute l'être le plus Hautain, le plus cynique que le monde est jamais porté en son sein mais aussi Le plus mysterieux, avec une voix à en faire fremir plus d'une, des mains qui semblent si expectes ...

(Ne nous emportons pas )

Donc, comme je vous le disais c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, et aprés avoir reçu une bonne centaine de lettres de léctrices séduites par ce charmeur malgré lui, j'ai décidé de consacrer mes dix prochains articles à cet homme ...

Durant lequel vous apprendrez l'art et la manière de le séduire. ( ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire d'aprés mes sources Poudlardienne )

Pour pouvoir vous rapporter des faits concréts, je me suis fait engagée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie (Lieu mythique dans lequel notre principal interessé travaille en tant que maitre des potions ), Je suis donc à partir de maintenant, l'assistante personnelle de Monsieur

Le seul petit problème est que je n'y connais absolument rien dans l'art des potions ... Esperons qu'il ne s'en apercevra pas ( sinon ma fin est proche ... ) du moins pas avant, que j'ai finis mon investigation sur sa petite personne.

là bas, je testerais toutes les tentatives de séductions existantes, en vous faisant bien sur un compte rendu hebdomadaire

Vous apprendrez aussi ses gouts en matière de Femme, ce qui le touche et l'insupporte dans le vaste domaine qu'est l'amour !

Vous serez ab-so-lu-ment tout sur le très ténébreux Severus Snape

En esperant, lectrices, que ces articles , vous plairont

portez vous bien et souhaitez moi bonne chance !

Arwen


	2. Arrivée à Poudlard !

Bonsoir Mesdames et Demoiselles.

Moi, Arween Crapoil suis enfin de retour pour vous faire part de mes notes sur ce très cher homme qu'est Severus Snape.

Ces deux mois de recherches et d'investigations ont été les plus dures et les plus désastreuses de ma petite vie de journaliste de bas étage. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Et bien, je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Peut être parce que j'ai subi les humeurs de l'être le plus mesquin, le plus sarcastique mais aussi le plus hautain du monde.

Qu'il m'a humilié, traiter comme une moins que rien, une idiote incompétente (je le suis et alors) !...

Oh je déteste cet homme. Il m'insupporte celui la avec ses manières de gentleman, son air supérieur et ses sarcasmes a n'en plus en voir le bout.

Peut etre, devrais je sans doute vous raconter mon histoire depuis le début, enfin notre histoire ...

Il y a deux mois tout au plus, je vous avais proposé d'écrire des articles à la demande de gentes dames sur le ténébreux Severus Snape, le sublicime professeur de Poudlard qui faisant enflammer le coeur de toutes les femmes du monde

J'ai donc du me faire engager sur le lieu de travail de ce très étrange mais néanmoins séduisant maître des potions,

Mais comment pouvais faire sans connaissance aucune devenir l'assistante de monsieur dans un endroit

Aussi prestigieux que Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie ?

Et bien, pour tout dire je connaisais un ami, qui avait un ami de l'actuel directeur Albus Dumbledore ...

Et en moins de deux jours, sans avoir bouger le moindre petit doigt, je recevais une lettre m'informant que je devais rencontrer le professeur rogue ainsi que ce vieux Dumbledore, la semaine suivante, pour passer un entretien d'embauche, qui vérifierait par la même mes capacités en potions qui dois je dire étaient minimes voir même inexistantes.

Sachant moi-même, mon niveau lamentable dans cette matière et ayant peur de me ridiculiser face à celui qui deviendrait sans doute mon nouvel amant, je passais les jours suivants à la bibliothèque, cherchant désespérément tous les livres concernant cet art noble mais pourtant si complexe de LA potion.

Âpres avoir lu une bonne vingtaine d'écrits plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, je me décidais à passer à la pratique, car on ne peut pas apprendre quelque chose sans appliquer un moment ou un autre ce que les livres nous enseignent

A ma grande surprise, je remarquais très vite que j'avais réellement de grandes facilités pour créer des explosifs en tout genre (même quand je tentais de faire un filtre de guérison) ! Et quand j'essayais la medicomagie, mes cobayes finissaient toujours pas s'enfuir, va savoir pourquoi ! Peut être parce que mon lapin tout blanc a finit vert à poix rouge ou encore que ce petit oiseau est passé de 500 grammes à plus de 250 kilos et tout cela âpres traitement

Je priais tous les soirs Merlin pour que durant cet entretien, ils ne me demandent pas de faire la démonstration d'une potion quelconque sinon j'aurais été dans le baba,comme le disait si bien ma grande tante olive.

Âpres une semaine de dur labeur et d'apprentissage intensif, le jour fatidique arriva enfin,

Ce matin-là mon déjeuner fut léger à cause sans doute de ce monstrueux noeud à l'estomac .

Non, je n'avais pas peur ...

J'etais seulement pétrifié, terrorisée, obnubilé par cette envie de faire mes preuves dans une matière dont je n'y connaissais absolument rien et cela dans le seul but de satisfaire mes fidèles lectrices !

Âpres avoir enfiler une magnifique tenue noire (fausse ironie car JE déteste le noir en haut point) je me dirigeais avec anxiété vers ma ... Cheminé, je pris une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononçait distinctement le nom de Poudlard. Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard, je me sentis soulever par je ne sais quelle force invisible pour me retrouver dans une large pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à un bureau.

la bas, un vieil, je dirais même très vieil homme m'accueillit avec un sourire étonnement doux, il ressemblait quelque peu au père Noël avec sa longue barbe toute blanche, ses lunettes en demi lune et son malicieux regard bleu glacé 

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Crapoil, soyez la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette modeste école. J'espère que vous y passerez en son sein de merveilleux moments ! Severus Rogue, votre tuteur ne serait tarder. Oh quel malpoli, je fais voulez vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Une chocogrenuille? Quelques dragées de bertie Crochue ? Non toujours pas.Un sorbet citron, peut etre ?

Je lui refusais tout ce qu'il me proposait sans prononcer un mot, rongant machinalement mes ongles

Voyant sans doute ma mine déconfite et mon mal être omniprésent, il ajouta tendrement tout en me prenant les mains :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, ce n'est pas si difficile de travailler avec ce très cher Severus, il peut être paraître dur au premier abbord mais il a vraiment un bon fond.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela, rassurez vous. Je me demandais pourquoi vous me parliez déjà comme un de vos professeurs, n'y a t'il pas un entretien à passer ?

- Mademoiselle, vu vos compétences et d'après mes sources !  
Vous avez le niveau nécessaire pour exercer ces fonctions d'assistante dans l'art des potions sans passer un long entretien qui serait sans doute une inutile perte de temps, pour vous comme pour moi ! Sauf si vous désirez plus que tout le passer !

Puis comme pour justifier ses dires, il rajouta

Peu de personne ne sorte de l'université supérieure de Potions avec un Optimal et un diplôme d'excellence.

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, trois coups nets, secs et précis nous interrompirent dans notre discussion

Severus Snape arrivait ...


End file.
